1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air conditioned pillow or cushion and particularly to a pillow construction for directing cool air therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently available devices for providing cool air to persons lying in bed generally require large enclosures around the entire bed which direct air onto all body areas. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,538, issued June 30, 1942 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,154,638, issued Apr. 18, 1939. Other devices have been used for ventilating cushions such as used on automobile seats, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,520, issued Feb. 27, 1968. None of these, however, provides a device for circulating cool air through layers of soft material within a pillow.